First Kiss
by reecie-lou
Summary: Marco took the soft cheeks in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was really doing it. He swallowed nervously before puckering his own lips. His fingers curled into the short hair as he put all his being into - "Marco, why are kissing your... er, bear?" (Starco week prompt; First Kiss)


**I can't stop laughing at this, I hope you enjoy reading it was much as I did writing it :P**

 **This is for the first prompt for Starco week fiRsT KisSS YESSSS (** **which _totally_ didn't take me way too long to write)**

 **Kinda one-sided but then not? Idk hah, please tell me if it's really OOC**

* * *

Marco took the soft cheeks in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was _actually_ happening. He was _really_ doing it. He swallowed nervously before puckering his own lips. His fingers curled into the short hair as he put all his being into -

"Marco, why are kissing your... er, bear?"

 _Crap_. Marco jumped out of his skin, hurling the toy across his bed, spinning around to face the questioner and hastily wiping the fur from his mouth in humiliation. Star blinked at him from the doorway, obviously trying (and failing) to contain her amusement. Oh god. Marco groaned inwardly.

"Is this another earth custom that..." her voice wobbled from laughter and she coughed, "That I don't know about?" Marco felt the tips of his ears burn. Oh _crap_. How was he ever going to get out of this one?

"Uh... it's a part of... puberty?" he stammered, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. He could feel his heartbeat pick up to inhuman speeds. Of all time she had to choose _not_ to knock...

Star inaudibly mouthed, 'oh,' and she tapped a finger to her chin. Huh. They didn't say anything in her earth classes about making out with a teddy bear. Earth had some weird customs.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "But uh, a-also I was thinking... of asking Jackie-Lynn Thomas to the - the dance coming up, a-and..." his voice fell from a mumble to a whisper until it faded out completely. Yeah, this was probably _really_ high up on his list of embarrassing moments.

Star was at his side immediately, sweeping him into a warm hug, "Aww Marco! That's so sweet!" He felt his cheeks redden. Oh dear God, just let this _end._

He scratched the back of his head clearing his throat, "Um, yeah..." she pulled back from him and Marco avoided her eyes, "Hey, um... can you not... tell anyone? It's - it's kind of embarrassing."

Star offered him a small smile of reassurance, "Sure, but why do you need to practice in the first place? I'm sure Jackie would understand..."

Marco dragged a hand across his face, anxiety playing across his features, "I guess I'm just kind of...nervous... I mean, what if I'm bad? And what if she thinks i-it's _weird?_ And what if I drool all over her? What... what if..."

He caught Star shifting uneasily out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that he'd never seen her look so uncomfortable before and he felt a kind of worried, "You could always... y'know, try it w-with… with m-me..." She mumbled, pink painting across her cheeks, "I could give you some, y-y'know some _pointers_... a-and it wouldn't _have_ to count... as your first - if you didn't want it to."

What? Marco heart began to race as his eyes fell on her. Was she serious?

Yep, apparently so. She sat across from him, scrunched into herself and twirling her purse in her hands looking embarrassed.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, I mean you're right. What a stupid idea." Her laugh was shaky, and stood up looking just about ready to run for the door, "I-I'll just..." _Wait…_

"Wait, Star!" His hand caught on her arm, surprising both of them. He stood, feeling his cheeks light up as she turned to face him with her blue eyes big and confused. Geez, okay he knew her eyes were pretty but… just never really…

Feeling like he was drawn to a bright light, Marco placed a hand on Star's cheek, ignoring the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. I mean, she's just his _best friend_ , and they both kinda agreed that it didn't _mean_ anything. She shifted from foot to foot, although never breaking eye contact.

Star's arms came to wrap around his neck, and as she ran her fingers through his hair and licked her lips he felt a quiver travel down his back in anticipation.

Just friends helping out friends. He repeated it in his head like a mantra even though he felt her arms shaking, even though his heart was racing, even as her hearts seemed to faintly glow and he felt warmth when she leaned into his hand. No, it's just friendly…

"Are you...?" His voice was gentle, left hanging in the air.

Star's sounded softer than he could remember, "Only... if you are..."

Just _friends_ helping out _friends_. Their faces were so close now...

His lips brushed softly against hers, just to test the waters, to see if this was all actually okay or really happening. Star shifted so their lips were aligned properly. Apparently it was.

And with that, all 'friendly,' thoughts went out the door when he pressed his lips against hers. And man, oh man they were the softest things he had ever felt. Is this what he had been missing out on? It felt awesome.

The thought kind of returns to him that he was actually kissing his _best friend,_ so he hesitantly eases his tingling lips away from hers. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

But then he catches the look resting upon her features; her pink lips parted slightly, her eye lids fluttered halfway shut, the look of bliss across her face.

"Marco, I-I…" she mumbled against his lips, leaning up to him, her arms pulling him back closer to her. She falters for a moment before pressing her lips to his. And it's passionate, Marco realizes. More passionate than before, _way_ more passionate than before. Star's kissing is full of want, full of longing that he can't help but return.

He feels her breath hitch when his hand trails down her back to rest at the curve. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, drawing circles at the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She was so warm in his arms, Marco could barely process how amazing it felt to have her right there and –

And suddenly she was pulling away all too quickly, stumbling away from him and breathing heavily. He could feel her warmth leave him and it took almost everything in him not to pull her back and kiss her again.

Star tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, chuckling nervously, "That, um," she cleared her throat, her voice was oddly small and wobbly, "Th-that was… good, Marco. I-I, um…"

He blinked at her in confusion. Why was she…?

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Oh no._

"Star, wait –"

"I gotta go," she sounded shrill as she spoke over Marco, her words tumbling over one other as she was practically running for the door, "Gotta- need to talk to my mom."

She was gone before he could say anything, but he didn't miss the crack in her voice.

* * *

 **WHERES THE BUILD UP?**

 **Apparently not here lmao**


End file.
